


A different kind of Lesson

by Serene_Sanity



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Confessions, F/M, One Shot, Rarepair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_Sanity/pseuds/Serene_Sanity
Summary: A short sweet fic of what I think is an underrated ship.  Enjoy! :)





	A different kind of Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> A short sweet fic of what I think is an underrated ship. Enjoy! :)

 

 

Classes had ended for the day and soon after everyone had retreated to their dorms. Everyone except Kiyotaka. It was natural for he to stay behind to straighten up the classroom once everyone else left. They were all doing group work before so some of the desks had been arranged in a circle. Taka decided he would put the desks back into their rightful order so that they wouldn't have to bother with it for the next class. He hummed to himself as began rearranging the desks, but stopped once he looked up to see someone staring at him. 

 

"Ah C-Celes-kun you startled me for a second.  D-Did you need something?" Taka asked nervously.

 

"As a matter of fact...I do." " You see..I was having a little bit of trouble with the lesson today and I wanted to know if you could assist me." Celeste said smiling sweetly at him.

 

Taka was a little surprised to see Celeste come to him for help since she had never paid him any mind before. Of course, there was always the possibility of her only coming to him as a last resolve since no one else could help her. That thought lingered in the back of his mind, but he remembered that he was not only the ultimate moral compass, but also the class rep. It was his job to make sure that all of his classmates excelled at their talents and school work.

 

"Ahem." Celeste cleared her throat  looking at Taka who hadn't noticed he was staring at her. 

 

"I-I'm sorry Celes-kun I didn't mean to stare. I just didn't expect you to ask me for help." Taka stammered. 

 

"So you do plan to help me? Good. Please stop by my dorm at your earliest convenience. I will be waiting." She said walking off into the hallways. 

 

She didn't even give him a chance to respond, but he knew he would accept her invitation anyways. It's not like he had anything important planned once he finished cleaning up. Unlike most of his classmates that were going out to engage in extracurricular activities of some sort..he himself just spent his time studying and making sure that everyone followed the rules. 

 

"That's much better." He said smiling to himself as he took one last look around the room before turning off the lights and shutting the door.

 

Taka couldn't help but feel nervous on his way to Celeste's dorm. He had wondered why she invited him to her dorm instead of the library since it would be a more appropriate environment for studying. He made a mental note to ask her about that once he arrive at her dorm. 

 

Once he reached her dorm he firmly knocked on her door. She opened the door almost immediately as if she knew exactly when he was going to be there? "Please Ishimaru-kun. Come right in." She smiled softly and gestured for him to enter the room. He took a slight bow then went inside. 

 

The room itself was decorated with ornaments and pictures that looked like they came straight out of the Victorian era. Taka didn't care much for this style, but he at least enjoyed how neat and elegant the room was. Which reminded him...

 

"Um Celes-kun, wouldn't it be more appropriate if we studied in the library?" He asked.

 

"Yes, but I wanted us to be alone. Is that a problem for you?" She asked leaning closer to him. He was almost sure he was flushed, but he had no way of confirming it for himself. Excluding his mother, he had never been this close to a woman before. _"If she were any closer we'd be...."_ "Please take a seat, while I prepare us some tea." She said suddenly making him clear his head of any inappropriate thoughts they may be occupying his mind. He knew it was inappropriate for him to have those kinds of thoughts about a lady even if he did find her attractive. 

 

Taka sighed and took a seat at the small table in the middle of the room while Celeste prepared them tea. He would occasionally steal glances at her hoping that she wouldn't notice him looking at her. 

 

"I hope you don't mind Royal Milk tea." She said bringing two tea cups with her over to the table where Taka was seated. He watched her closely as she took the seat across from his.

 

"So...what are you having trouble with?" He said as his trembling hands reached down into his bag to retrieve some books.

 

"Actually....I wanted you to help with something else..something that's not school related." Her whole demeanor changed as she said this. It was almost as if she was shy. 

 

"A-Ah! Did you need advice about some personal problems?" Taka's first impression was that she was too embarrassed to ask for advice and used school as an excuse to get him alone. But why had she asked him of all people? 

 

She let out a sigh. "It seems.....it seems that I've found myself being rather fond of you. I wasn't sure how to tell you before. Which is why I invited you back to my dorm." 

 

Taka was frozen. He wasn't sure what to say or do with this information. The young woman that he'd just been admiring minutes ago was now confessing her love for him? Okay, maybe not 'love', but she had just made it clear that she felt something for him. 

 

"I-I don't know what to say....why would you be interested in me of all guys?" 

 

"Because despite how annoying you can be at times, I admire your refined image and determination for structure. It is not as if I come across many handsome men as organized and stable as you are." She went back to speaking more confidently as she said this. 

 

Taka's face was now beet red as he heard those words. No one except his mom had ever given him compliments like that. 

 

"Thank you. I've never had a woman compliment me before. I think I may share similar feelings about you as well." He said shyly looking down at his boots.

 

Her mouth curved into a small smile. "I was hoping you'd say something like that." She said.

 

"That brings me to my next point...If it is not too much trouble, I would like for you to accompany me to my favorite cafe this weekend." She proposed still staring at him.

 

"Y-You're asking me out on a da-"

 

"Yes. A date." She interrupted him. 

 

"I um...I've never been on a date before." Taka mumbled.

 

"Well, There is a first time for everything. No?"  She asked. "But I will not force you to go with me if you don't want to."

 

"W-Wait! I want to!" Taka covered his mouth surprised at himself with how eager he sounded. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her away by sounding to desperate. He wasn't desperate, but this was a new experience for him and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little bit anxious. 

 

She chuckled at this. "Then it's a date." She said placing a small kiss on his cheek.  

 

He didn't know if he could get any redder at that point, but it didn't matter because for the first time ever....he was going on a date with a girl. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
